A moment in time
by Fruits0Basket
Summary: A little short story about Rock Lee and Sakura. Not much romance. Please Read and Review


_Fruits0basket02: *sighs* I needed a break from 'The Way of the Cat' so I decided to do a short story for Naruto. Hope ya'll enjoy._

**A Moment in Time**

Sakura balled up her hands into fist as she tried to hold the tears in, walking down the street and avoiding bumping into people as they watched her walk by. She was trying to ignore them, wanting to run away from them but not able to as she was being followed by Rock Lee, who wanted to make sure she made it home. She didn't want him to follow her but she knew he was only worried about her because he didn't know why she was so upset and mad. To be true, she was only about to cry because she was so mad. Sakura didn't know what she was so mad about. She glanced back to see Rock Lee struggling to keep up so she slowed down a bit until she stopped, looking back.

"Sakura, why are you so mad?" Rock Lee asked as he caught up to his pink haired friend. He had liked her for ages but since they had gotten older, he understood he shouldn't come on so strong since she was still probably upset that Sasuke left. Sakura bit her lower lip, not sure exactly what to say.

"I don't know." She answered, "I've been acting like this all morning, even my mother asked what was wrong. I guess just thinking what everyone is doing, I guess. They are all out on missions except you and me, but I guess that shouldn't bother me." She sighed again, looking down at the ground in front of her feet, concentrating on her feet. Rock Lee put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

"I know exactly what you mean Sakura. I too wish I was out there on missions, but I understand why she chose them and not us." Rock Lee said, "Each of us has a special ability that will make us perfect for the job, besides, we need our rest since our last trip to the Crescent Moon Kingdom. I'm sure Naruto is enjoying his rest too." Sakura blinked then smiled softly.

"I guess your right. Why should I be so upset about that, it isn't like we're the only ninja in the village." Sakura said then hugged him, "Thanks Rock Lee, for cheering me up." Rock Lee blushed then smiled. She took his hand and started walking, pulling him behind her, "Come on, let's go get some ramen and maybe we should invite Naruto since he's probably hungry by now."

"Yes, I guess you are right." Rock Lee said as he started walking with her, hand in hand, "Um, Sakura, would you want to walk through the forest with me later?" He blushed softly as he asked but didn't look from her face as she thought.

"Sure, why don't we do that now though? Ramen and Naruto can wait, I want to spend time with you." She smiled, dragging him toward the forest and Rock Lee followed happily after her. The forest was peaceful, quiet and calm enough for one to relax, even for a few minutes. Sakura sighed as she glanced up at Rock Lee, one her best friends, always there for her. She almost couldn't imagine her life without him there and he almost filled that empty space in her heart that Sasuke once held and she almost forgot what it was like when she liked him. He was so different once she truly got to him and Rock Lee was different too. Always thought him to be annoying, Rock Lee turned out to be a loyal friend of hers, a lot like Naruto, who she still found really annoying.

"Sakura, you seem really quiet. Are you thinking?" Rock Lee asked, intruding her thoughts and making her jump at the sudden question.

"Yes, I was thinking. Thinking about how much you've really changed, even thinking about how Naruto changed, although it isn't much at all but I can still see it." Sakura said, leaning against him, "You've helped me a lot, Rock Lee, more than you think you have and it means a lot to me. So I want to say thank you." She smiled as she looked up at him. Rock Lee blinked then smiled back. He wished this moment in time would never have to go away that it would just last forever but his growling stomach gave him away. "Rock Lee, if you were hungry you should have just said so." Sakura giggled. She had also wished that this moment didn't have to go by so fast but she was also starting to get hungry so they went to the ramen shop, meaning Naruto half way.

_Fruits0basket02: Done! It isn't long but I seem to like it a lot. Nothing really romantic but I wasn't really intending it to be so. Many people probably don't like Rock Lee and Sakura and I don't want them to get all mad and crap but I think they are right for each other. Please Read and Review!_


End file.
